St Patrick's day Dauntless Style
by Torry-Riddle
Summary: St. Patrick's Day is in Dauntless and Number boy, Eric and lots of booze make for a lot of trouble. Tris has her hands full this holiday. Forth in my Holiday Series


_**Authors Note: No matter how many time I wish upon a star: Eric will never ever belong to me. Nor will Tris and Eric be a couple.*sob***_

_Fanfiction is written for the Author's enjoyment. I write for my readers too but if you don't like the pairing please don't send me reviews or pms saying it sucks. I'm not forcing you to read it. You chose to read this and you can stop at any time. I'm all for constructive criticism or even idea's (you will be credited for giving me it) and I'm not a mean person I swear!_

_**All characters look like the movie version, and are the same age.**_

_**Divergent belongs to Veronica Roth**_

_Texting_

_**This holiday…. St. Patrick's Day!**_

St. Patrick's Day is in Dauntless and Number boy, Eric and lots of booze make for a lot of trouble. Tris has her hands full this holiday.

Tris smoothed down her shirt, glancing in the mirror at Eric who was pulling on his own shirt. She had moved in with the Dauntless Leader shortly after they openly started dating, and despite Christina's pleading and begging Tris was not going to date Four again. Eric was more than man enough for her to be with.

"Ready to go?" Eric asked as he ran his fingers though his hair, and pulled at the collar of his green shirt.

"I guess. I hate how I look in green though" Tris said picking at her shirt that matched Eric's.

"I don't like it either but it also means we can free drinks and no one is going to punch you." Eric said slipping his arm around Tris's waist and hugging her to his side. Slipping her arm around Eric's waist and sticking her hand into his pocket they left the apartment together and head down to the pit. They were able to ignore the looks they were getting since they were so used to them by now. Walking through the pit Tris and Eric leaned against the bar together and got a rum and coke each before walking to their little ledge where their New Year's fun had started.

"Hey Tris, Eric" Will said as he passed them Christina ignoring her so called best friend as Tris rolled her eyes.

"Hey Will" Tris said back, Eric nodding in greeting the two of them comfortable out of the mess that was the rest of Dauntless who were well past the point of drunk. Saint Patrick's Day was an excuse to get drunk and wake up with a roaring hangover the next morning, something Dauntless was legendary for, besides their ruthlessness anyways. Tris and Eric took turns in who brought the drinks over and soon both were drunk and Tris was trying to strip Eric of his shirt. Staggering together to the apartment Tris and Eric opened the door and started kissing not bothering to shut the door. Tris's back hit the wall as Eric kissed her before Tris turned them around and had Eric against the wall.

Eric didn't mind when Tris tried to take control and be the dominate one since they both were content in their roles they had in their relationship. Eric was the dominate one and Tris was content to be the submissive one in their relationship but there were area's that Tris refused to submit to Eric on and even though she drove him crazy when she did, he accepted it as a fact about her and made him love her more. He was yet to actually tell her he loved her and Tris had only used the L word when they she used it to describe what he did to her. He wasn't sure if it was too soon but Eric was very comfortable with admitting that he did love her.

Both of them were dimly aware of another person joining them in the apartment Tris jerking towards Eric as the other touched her, but the lips on her neck distracted her from Eric's mouth on hers. Torn between the two very different touches on her waist Tris leaned further into Eric, who started moving them towards the bedroom, their clothes falling onto the floor as they went.

Tris woke up the next morning with a warm body on either side of her. Frowning slightly at who was idiot enough to break into hers and Eric's apartment, she found the tattooed arm over her waist and followed it up to see her slowly waking boyfriend. Pulling herself closer to Eric she pressed a kiss to his tattooed neck before turning to look at who they were sharing their bed with. They had sex, Tris knew that much, she remembered that much anyways. Looking over at the other person her eyes widened as she caught sight of a tattoo before pulling the blanket back a little more. Seeing the tattoo she couldn't help it. She screamed.

"What's wrong?" Eric sitting up his head pounding just a little bit from a hangover.

"Whaa?" the sound of another male voice made Eric tense and look over, instantly knowing why. Growling Eric grabbed his pants from the floor and pulled them on, his knuckles cracking slowly.

"Four. Get the fuck out of my apartment" Eric said slowly, Tris holding the sheets to her chest and moving to Eric's abandoned spot. Four looked around the room confused Tris's cream still echoing in his ears as he looked over at the livid Eric and sheet covered Tris. Eric growled again and stepped forward, Four grabbing his clothing off the floor and took off out of the apartment, his pants covering his crotch, Eric after him wanting to kill the other man. It took Tris a moment to recover before she wrapped the sheet around herself forming a toga before taking off after her boyfriend and her ex.

When she caught up with them they were in the pit of all places, Eric having chased Four away from the member's apartments and was yelling at him as Four yelled back. Tris stood there watching before she started giggling. Eric was cursing Four out for one breaking into their apartment and trying to steal Tris away. She knew Eric was only doing it to put on a show and get Four in trouble.

"I had to keep Tris safe. You were going to hurt her!" four yelled back at Eric who looked at Four like he was an idiot.

"Number boy you're an idiot. I'm dating Eric. Why would he hurt me? And if he hurts me it's because he fucks me to the point of collapse" Tris said holding onto the railing as she walked down the stairs, her sheet toga making Eric grin as he wrapped his arms around her waist, letting her lean against his chest comfortably. Tris ran her hands over Eric's arms ignoring the rest of Dauntless who was staring at Four like he was an idiot, before looking enviously at Eric who was slowly trailing kisses over Tris's shoulders and up her neck. Tris pulled away and shook her head making Eric groan softly before she stepped out of his arms entirely as Four stood up, having pulled on his pants when Eric's attention was on Tris.

"You brain washed her" Four snarled stepping past Tris towards Eric and she only managed to step out of the way as Eric retaliated physically by sending a strong punch to the others stomach.

"Eric? When you're done beating up the idiot Number boy, I'll be in our apartment. Naked. And Waiting for you. And if you're not there in ten minutes you're not getting laid until Easter." Tris said backing up the stairs slowly, Dauntless leaving her a path. Once she was off the stairs she smiled innocently at her boyfriend before turning and running back to the apartment. Eric stared after her for a moment before glancing at the rising Four before sighing and rolling his eyes.

"Just so you get the point" Eric said, before he started landing hit after hit on Four, who after a moment started hitting back, just as hard. Landing a hit to Four's head he watched the other drop unconscious before turning and jogging up the stairs the cat calls from the rest of Dauntless following him on his way back to his apartment and locked the door firmly behind him and head to the bedroom where he could see Tris laying on his bed, the sheet loose around her, her hands running over her body slowly, making his eyes darken and lick his lips.

"You look good enough to eat." Eric said as Tris taunted him slowly, her fingers running over her body, her eyes never leaving Eric's face as he walked closer, his hands pushing his pants off his hips as he went and kicked them into the corner. Crawling onto the bed with her he kissed her hard before setting out just how appealing she looked to eat.


End file.
